Naruto: Walking a New Path
by Ronin-Shinobi2355
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War has been raging for five long years. With the war finally over, many shinobi are returning from the front lines, and for Naruto, the first time in almost three years. For Naruto, not the way he wanted it. Slight dark Naruto


**Naruto: Walking a New Path**

_I do not own Naruto._

_Summery: The Fourth Great Shinobi War has been raging for five long years. With the war finally over, many shinobi are returning from the front lines, and for Naruto, the first time in almost three years. (Story line changed to fit story.)_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

As Naruto walked through the gates of the still rebuilding Konoha, one could look at him and never know he was the once loud boy that graduated the academy eight years ago. The man that was now walking toward the Hokage tower was in fact a near spitting image of the forth. Gone was the orange that he loved and now he wore something that suited him as a shinobi. A black, form fitting, long sleeved shirt hugged his tone body and fingerless gloves that where plated and lead up to his plated bracers. He was also wearing baggy, black Anbu pants and light weight combat boots. Finally, due to the fact he looked like his father, he hid his face behind a black mask like his old sensei.

During the war, many things had changed. Sasuke had finally given up his search of his brother and returned to the village. Tsunade had tried to have him imprisoned for his crimes, but the council wouldn't have it. Instead, he was put on probation and Anbu watch for a year and a half before he could return to Shinobi duty. Which, as of now he was just getting off of probation.

When Naruto reached the tower he walked up to Shizune's desk. "I'm here to see the Hokage."

Shizune didn't even look up. "I'm sorry but she is quiet busy at the moment."

Naruto let a light smile spread across his face. "Surely you could let me sis."

Shizune froze behind her desk. She knew only one person who called her that and immediately looked up. There was no mistaking that blond hair and blue eyes. "NARUTO!" She literally jumped over her desk and landed in the arms of the blond. She had tears in her eyes. "We've been so worried about you."

Naruto hugged her, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

It was then the busty blond on Tsunade walked out of her office. "What is all the noise...out...here?"

Shizune let Naruto go and he turned to the new arrival. "Hehe, hey granny."

Tsunade didn't know either to be mad or happy. Mad that Naruto didn't write during his whole deployment, or happy that he was finally home. It only took her a moment to decide to be mad later as she wrapped her adoptive grandson in a bone crushing hug.

After Naruto was left fighting for air, the three went into Tsunade's office to catch up. Naruto wasn't sure how long they had talked, but he was certain that it was several hours. There talks included how Itachi was the only surviving member of the Akataski and how Madrea was the only remaining threat. Naruto stood and got ready to head home for much needed rest.

Tsunade stood was about to sit when an Anbu arrived in her office. "Lady Hokage, the council wishes to speak with you on a matter before you leave for the evening."

Tsunade nodded, "Very well." She then turned to Naruto. "Take two weeks off for yourself Naruto. I want you to rest and tomorrow I want you to get a full physical."

Naruto nodded, "As you wish granny."

Tsunade got her things together and headed to the council room. When she entered she could feel the troubling aura in the room. Most of the clan heads, minus Sasuke and Haishi, wore a look of distaste and the rest a look of satisfaction.

Tsunade took a seat in her place. "Why have you called me here at this hour?"

Danzo stood from his place. "We are sorry to inconvenience you, but the council has now voted on a matter."

Tsunade didn't like the look in Danzo's eye. "What matter is that?"

Danzo smirked, "The matter of Naruto Uzumaki of course."

Tsunade didn't like where this was going. "What are you talking about?"

Danzo's smirk turns to that of an evil grin. "The Uzumaki has been banished from the village."

This made Tsunade flipped. "YOU HAVE NO ATHORITY!" She took a deep breath. "Naruto is a shinobi of this village and as such is not subject to your ruling."

The Haruno, Sakura's mother spoke up now. "Tsunade, in a matter in which that the security of the village is at stake and the unwillingness of the Hokage to take action. The council has the power to over-rule the Hokage with a 70% or better vote, and thanks to Uchiha-san and Hyuga-san we got our votes and we are now free of the demon."

Tsunade was fuming but knew the charter of the village and knew they were right.

Danzo stood up again. "We would like the demon gone by night fall tomorrow."

Tsunade just stood up and spoke in a emotionless tone. "If that is all, I will be leaving now." As Tsunade left, so did the clan heads that didn't vote against Naruto.

Naruto woke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. "I'm coming." As he walked across his apartment as the pounding continued. "I SAID I'M COMING." He snatched the door open to find and Anbu at his door. "What!"

The Anbu just looked at him, "You have been requested to see the Hokage, it is urgent."

Naruto nodded and left, still with all his gear on. When he arrived he found Tsunade behind her desk and it looked as if she had gone nuts in her office, but he could also tell she had been crying by the way her eyes looked. "G-granny? Are you ok?"

Tsunade calmed herself as best she could and wiped her eyes. "N-Naruto...you've been..."

Naruto was confused, "I've been what?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, "You've been banished from the village."

Naruto showed little shock as he let out a sigh. "So they finally did it. They finally get to rid themselves of the demon."

Tsunade was struck at how calm he was. "Y-you act as if..."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Like I knew it was coming? In a way I did. Look, over the years I could tell that no matter what I did, the opinion of people in this village wasn't changing much. My dream is to be Hokage, but how can I be if no one will recognize me."

Tsunade looked down and knew that Naruto was right. "The only reason I came back to the god forsaken place is because of you. I don't want to be here if your not going to be around."

Naruto shook his head, "These people need you Granny."

Tsunade sobbed, I don't want to be here without you. I've already lost Jiraiya, I won't lose you too."

Naruto gave a soft smile. "If that is the way you want it?"

Tsunade looked up with teary eyes, "You mean?"

Naruto wiped a tear as it fell down her cheek. "You can come. Did you think I would leave you here if you didn't want to be."

She gave Naruto a sad smile as the door burst open. "What about me?" Came the sobs of Shizune.

Naruto gave her the same sad smile and nodded. "We will all go together."

Tsunade nodded and froze. "What about your friends?"

Naruto knew he would miss them. Sakura was working the Hospitals in the field during the war and never saw her, thanks to his healing. Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata and Shino had all been under different commands from Naruto, and worked most of the time on the other side of the war from him. He was glad however that everyone had survived the war. Even Konohamoru did some fighting, but was taken out of action when he nearly lost his left arm.

Naruto sighed, "They would try and either stop me, or come with and I can't have that. Someday we will see each other again."

That night they packed their things and left into the night. Their destination, the Land of Waves.

Shikamaru was currently making his patrol when he saw the three of them leave the village. He and Naruto had talked about their fears once. Naruto had told him that being forced to leave the village and friends was his greatest fear and now he watched as his friend left. "So, they finally did it." He let out a loud sigh. "Troublesome. For someone who gave so much, to have to give up everything." Shikamaru stopped before he teared up. He just looked into the night, the direction Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune went. "Well catch ya later."

The following morning the council member walked into the Hokage's office to tell of the news that the 'demon' was gone. However, when they arrived, they didn't like what they found. They didn't find the Hokage, but a Leaf Headband of Naruto Uzumaki, and the resignation papers of the Godaime Hokage's resignation. This all but threw the village into darkness until an agreement was found. Until a suitable Hokage was found, a three seat leadership was put in place. These three were, Shikaku Nara and Kakashi Hatake. They were placed for shinobi affairs and foreign policies. Last, was Sakura's mother for the civilian side. A week after this was put in place the village returned to normal. Missions were plentiful and times were good.

The friends of one Naruto Uzumaki were told Naruto had perished in the final engagement of the war. They had taken his lose hard, except for Shikamaru. He kept his mouth shut for Naruto, knowing he would have told the others if he wanted them to know. Now every time they are all together, the rookie eight gather at the Memorial Stone and say goodbye to all their friends they lost to the war and Naruto.

-_Time Skip_-

Just two short years had past in the village and everything was going good for the village. Kakashi had finally taken the role of Hokage. He had learned the one thing that the other Hokage's didn't know. He used Shadow Clones for the paper work. Only the ones of extreme importance did he look at.

Kakashi was sitting behind his desk re-reading some of his old novels when one of his clones got his attention.

The clone looked up with a scroll in hand. "Yo." The clone spoke in a lazy tone and tossed the real Kakashi the scroll, which he easily caught and opened.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was reading. "Call the council to a meeting in one hour."

All the clones stopped and went to inform the rest of the council.

The council had been waiting for over thirty minutes for their 'Hokage' when he finally walked in. "Sorry I'm late, but I have a good excuse this time."

Sasuke snorted, "What ever you say? Now tell me why we're here?"

Kakashi held up the scroll. "What I have in my hand is a recon report. This report tells of a rumor of a new Shinobi village."

The was a mixture of collective gasp and whispers when Danzo spoke up. "Where is this new village?"

Kakashi shook his head, "As of now we don't know, but we do know that it is in the former Land of Waves."

Sasuke cut his eyes at that. "What do you mean, former Land of Waves?"

Kakashi smirked slightly behind is trademark mask. "Well, the Land of Waves had become, once again I might add, the Land of Whirlpool."

The elder council members were now all talking among themselves when Shikaku spoke next. "Do we know the name of this new village?"

Kakashi nodded, "The village is rumored to be the Village Hidden among the Swirling Tides."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the room fell silent. Kakashi waited for someone to speak for several minutes. "Then, since there is nothing else, we are dismissed."

_Ok, tell me what you think. Reviews plz. No pairings decided._


End file.
